


недостаточно

by Jessie-chan (krapiva)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dustin is a good friend, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, Will-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapiva/pseuds/Jessie-chan
Summary: Уилл не может перестать думать об упущенном.





	недостаточно

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Uhtlufe for beta-ing   
> this was written in the beginning of 2018 actually haha

Со временем общение поддерживать не так легко, как раньше. Интересы меняются, как меняется и внешний вид, как голос опускается в более хриплый низкий. Уилл знает, что это нормально, но именно от осознания в груди неприятно тянет. Он солгал бы, сказав, что не скучает по прошлому: по кампаниям в DnD на весь день в подвале Майка, по содранным коленкам после летних поездок до озера на велосипедах, по запаху сырых веток и дыма на тонких куртках и волосах.

Потому что в старшей школе он намного реже радуется так, как раньше: в компании Майка, Дастина и Лукаса.

И если к тихому воркованию Лукаса с прежде холодной Макс он привык, то видеть, как Майк и Джейн проводят время вместе ему больно чуть ли не физически. До сих пор, все три года, с потухшим взглядом и комом в горле. Уилл может поддержать Майка в разговоре и похлопать его по спине, может обнять пахнущую свежими вафлями Джейн, которую он так и не обогнал в росте. Они хорошая пара, как-то признаётся он Дастину с грустной улыбкой, и Дастин откладывает в сторону кусок пиццы, внимательно глядя на Уилла.

— Что именно тебя беспокоит, парень? — интересуется тот и остаётся с единственным внятным ответом Уилла: _«недостаточно»_.

Недостаточно активно ходил на общие встречи, боясь встретить Джейн — в мягких тёмных платьях и с собранными заколками кудрями — дочку шерифа и девушку его лучшего друга Майка.

Недостаточно часто навещал Майка или звонил ему, когда тот болел. Майк даже спрашивал, почему Уилла не было вместе с Джейн или ребятами.

Недостаточно хорошо скрывал блокнот с рисунками, большую часть которых занимал профиль Майка с россыпью веснушек на острых скулах и мягким взглядом. Джейн видела блокнот и, наверное, уже успела посредством выхода в другую реальность догадаться о его содержимом.

Недостаточно смело говорил о том, что чувствует сам, даже если не затрагивать его симпатию к другу. Со временем Уилл стал походить на старшего брата, с плеером в руках и отстранённым взглядом. И чем громче смеялись друзья, тем дольше Уилл мысленно корил себя и давил улыбку.

Недостаточно честным был с самим собой.

_«Недостаточно.»_

Это слово такое серое.

— Когда соберёшься, встреть свои переживания достойно и раздави этих тварей, — усмехается Дастин тише обычного и хлопает друга по плечу.  _«Чувствую электричество, и, похоже, один проводок отошёл,»_  — проглатывает Дастин вместе с куском острой пиццы и размышляет о том, как сказал нечто похожее Лукасу — про него с Макс.

Дастин покупает Уиллу содовую и приобнимает его рукой, оставаясь в кафе за столиком в углу на час дольше запланированного, пока Уилл давится холодной газировкой, собственными мыслями и слезами.

На следующий день они не говорят об этом, хотя Дастин с энтузиазмом рассказывает очередную шутку и несильно пихает Уилла в бок, отвлекая его от тоскливой полудрёмы. Уилл слабо улыбается. До задорного хохота Лукаса ему далеко, но и это уже можно считать успехом.

Время проходит, обрушивается холодными дождями, разноцветным листопадом, первым липким снегом и тёмными брызгами по низу джинсовых штанин. У времени есть собственный клей, только высыхает он долго. За это время желательно не ворошить собранные части. Желательно. Про то, что нежелательных ситуаций много больше, никто не сообщает.

В пятнадцать Уилл впервые целуется. С незнакомой девочкой, на какой-то вечеринке, где большинству присутствующих уже шестнадцать и больше. Девочка возмущается, что Уилл слишком зажатый, и напоследок оставляет ему заколку с черепом и яркий поцелуйный след на щеке. Никого из своей компании Уилл не находит расфокусированным после (одного ли?) стакана пунша взглядом, и остаётся на подоконнике второго этажа, смазывая ладонью остатки тёмной девичьей помады с приторным запахом.

Недостаточно хороший клей у времени, заключает он, когда в груди ноет, и воздух становится тяжёлым. Перед глазами вспыхивает тощая фигура с взлохмаченными тёмными кудрями и носом с горбинкой, с длинными руками, усыпанными родинками, и особенной улыбкой.

После прихода в их жизнь Джейн с татуировкой в виде номера на левом запястье Уилл понимает, что упустил что-то важное.

Под ребрами саднит, и Уилл не думает вставать до того, как непривычно веселая — <i>кто бы мог подумать</i> — Джейн помогает ему спуститься по лестнице и добраться до машины Лукаса.

И, признаться, Уиллу больше по вкусу пропахшие алкоголем, потом и сладко-терпкой смесью родительских духов вечеринки, чем ежегодные неловкие балы, которые хороши лишь для влюблённых пар. На вечеринках проще забыться в дымке и смешаться с толпой. На балу он не может — _но хотел бы_  — танцевать с лучшим другом, но: консервативный городок не принимает взглядов, как у Уилла, и у Майка уже есть подруга.

Близкие, до хруста костей, объятия с ним Уилл отвергает, потому что клей на душе всё никак не высохнет, и фальшиво возмущается — Майк того и гляди задушит его, и компания потеряет своего волшебника.

Недостаточно правдоподобно, потому что неравнодушным взглядом Уилл провожает Майка раз за разом. Наверное, тот заметил уже давно. И Джейн, и Макс, и вся компания. Но никто ничего не обсуждает, как и заведено со времён её основания.

В голове у Уилла свои тараканы с особенно вытянутым и конопатым во главе. Невесело признавать, но со временем также вырабатывается иммунитет к чему-либо. Как с ругательствами Лонни. Как с грязными придирками Троя. Как с Майком _и_ Джейн. Он уже справился, и справится дальше. Это не Изнанка, а всего лишь люди. С ними даже можно договориться.

Просто…

Недостаточно времени на то, чтобы собраться по кусочкам. Ещё немного, и Уилл выберется повеселиться с друзьями, наестся вредной калорийной еды и съездит с ними летом к озеру с палатками. Всё меняется, и с вероятностью один к одному могут смениться его чувства к Майку.

Уилл знает, что это нормально, но именно от осознания в груди неприятно тянет.


End file.
